kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 36
The Great Ziggurat of Boccob (Cont...) Air Temple Richard Dickens and Cubone finally reach the elf waiting by the door and they proceed into the corridor on the opposite side together. ] The corridor extended forwards before spiting into a T-junction the northern tip leading to a staircase that would return the party back to where they first encountered the werewolves masquerading as angelic beings. The southern route led to another set of large ornate bronze doors along the western wall featuring all four elemental themes, with the earth, fire and water emblems faintly glowing. This door was unlocked and when opened revealed a corridor leading to the hibernating Terrasque's mid-section which essentially blocked the thoroughfare. Following the previous corridor around the corner they found a set of bronze doors to the north which opened into the massive air chamber they had been in earlier hopping from platform to platform. The corridor south led back to the room where they defeated the patrolling bug bears. Inside the southern end of the air chamber they found an ordinary small wooden door to the south which opened into a long and winding corridor with around half a dozen rooms dotted along its length. Richard Dickens opens the first door on the left they encounter and it is immediately sucked off its hinges before smashing spectacularly into a hole in the center of the newly opened room. Richard Dickens luckily grasps the door frame and avoids being pulled into face a similar fate, noticing there is a large circular vent in the southern wall. While remaining in the corridor they are able to mitigate most of the effects of the suction and pass by the room quickly. They reach the next door on the eastern wall and open it more cautiously, this time it remains on its hinges but the same suction effect is present with a large hole in the floor and vents in the north and southern walls. Richard Dickens opens the next door on the eastern wall which opens into a large room housing a colossal primal air elemental lord with a blood red gem in its chest. It is apparently pulling air into the temple from vents in the outer walls and is distributing it into a variety of plumbing to feed it into the temple, one of which is labelled "Fire Temple Forge". They are unable to communicate with the creature so move on. Richard Dickens continuing the theme opens the final door on the eastern wall revealing a make shift prison, the cells of which contain seven deceased Vaati. They search the bodies and find one of the bodies is alive but unconscious. Richard Dickens attempts to heal them and they awaken. The creature thanks them and introduces himself as Amophar, one of the "Wandering Dukes of Aaqa" and notices Cubone is carrying a part of the Rod of Law, an artefact that he helped create so he offers to help the party but must regain his strength first. Tharizdun's Gem Vault The party leave Amophar to recuperate and dignify his dead comrades. Returning to the corridor where they fought the bugbears they entered the room behind a set of double doors they had passed earlier. The doors opened into a large room with a couple of bug bear guards and initiated combat. A round into the fight another bug bear joined who displayed the ability to enter and leave shadows at will. This complicated the fight but the party were able to dispatch them and found a large key on the shadowdancers body. They open the large doors to the west which open into a corridor with slits in the walls. Richard Dickens steps inside triggering an insanity mist trap which after inhaling drops his WIS to 3 (Rarely notices important or prominent items, people, or occurrences). The doors close. Cubone and the elf wait a few moments and re-open the door. The gas is gone, and so is Richard Dickens...Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Temple of Elemental Evil Category:Air Dungeon